LIGNE DE MIRE : SIDLE
by maxlys33
Summary: Un couple Sara/Grissom. Une enquête sur le passé de Sara.
1. Chapter 1

**LIGNE DE MIRE : SIDLE**

_**Prologue : **_

Gil Grissom est l'un des plus grands entomologistes du monde et le plus grand des Etats-Unis. Il travaille au LVPD de Las Vegas en tant que superviseur de nuit. Il aime son travail, ses collègues et amis, mais il a une nette préférence pour l'une de ses CSI : Sara Sidle.

Sara Sidle est une experte dans l'analyse des matériaux. Très bonne CSI, elle est arrivée au LVPD de Las Vegas afin de mener l'enquête sur la mort de Holly Gribbs, jeune recrue tuée durant son service. Après quelques difficultés à s'intégrer à l'équipe, elle réussit à trouver sa place et appris à apprécier chacun de ses collègues et amis, mais elle a une nette préférence pour son superviseur : Gilbert Grissom.

Cela faisait neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient, sept ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble et bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient amants.

Au labo, personne n'était au courant de leur histoire, ne laissant rien paraître, d'une part parce que le règlement ne permettait aucune relation entre les membres d'une même équipe, et d'autre part, ils souhaitaient que cela reste leur histoire, leur vie privée.

_**Chap. 1 : Un meurtre sanglant**_

Tous les deux allongés sur le lit après une nuit de service plutôt tranquille, ils rêvassaient quand le bipper de Grissom se mit à sonner. Un léger râle plus tard, il était au téléphone avec Jim.

Grissom : « Combien ? »

« …. »

Grissom : « J'arrive tout de suite. Préviens Nick et Catherine, je me charge de Warrick et Sara ».

Sara : « J'ai compris Grissom, je file à la douche est j'arrive. »

Grissom : « Je bipe Warrick et te rejoint. Ne vas pas trop vite sous la douche ! » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de l'équipe arriva sur les lieux du crime.

Jim s'approcha d'eux : « Bon voilà le topo. Deux corps. Un homme et une femme. La femme a eu la gorge tranchée et les yeux crevés. L'homme, lui une balle dans le corps. »

Catherine : « On a une idée de l'identité des victimes ? »

Jim : « Il s'agit de Caroline Martins. Pour l'homme pas de papier sur lui. »

Grissom : « Allons voir ça de plus près. Ensuite on se divisera. »

Arrivée dans la maison, les experts remarquèrent tout de suite les traces de luttent. La bagarre avait été rude. L'homme et la femme ne s'étaient pas laissé faire, enfin ils avaient essayé. Dans le salon, les deux corps gisaient sur le sol. La femme était sur le flanc, l'homme sur le dos. Les CSI approchèrent pour regarder les corps, quand un bruit sourd, se fit entendre.

Sara venait de lâcher sa mallette, le teint pâle et fixait les corps des victimes.

Grissom, se rapprochant d'elle et lui prenant le bras : « Sara, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sara : « Rémy … »

Les regards de l'équipe se faisaient interrogateurs. Pourquoi Sara réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Nick : « Qui est Rémy ? »

Warrick : « Sara, qui est Rémy ? Qu'est que tu as ? »

Sara : « Rémy … mon frère…, il s'agit de mon frère. »

Catherine : « Gil, je m'en occupe. Je ramène Sara chez elle et je reste avec elle. »

Grissom : « Non, je m'en occupe. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

Catherine : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Gil, reste ici et fais ton boulot. Je ramène Sara. »

Sans laisser le temps à Grissom de répondre, Catherine attrapa Sara par le bras et la tira dehors. Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Cath' et pris la route en direction de chez Sara.

Sara, toujours silencieuse, fixait la route. Catherine lui jetait des regards de temps à temps. Elle trouvait Sara trop calme. Son visage, à part l'extrême pâleur, ne laissait rien paraître.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 20 minutes qu'elles étaient dans la voiture quand Catherine s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Sara. Elle coupa le moteur. Se tournant vers Sara, elle lui sourit :

« Tu aurais certainement préférée que Grissom soit là, mais je crois qu'il sera plus utile sur l'affaire. Vient on descend. »

Sara : « Catherine, je …. »

Catherine : « Rentrons … on verra ça plus tard. »

Sara : « Je … enfin …. Tu vois …. ». Elle n'arrivait pas à faire une seule phrase. Sara se mit à pleurer d'un coup. Surprenant sa collègue. Catherine se précipita vers Sara et la pris dans ses bras.

« Sara, ça va aller … il faut que tu m'expliques … on trouvera qui le coupable. »

Catherine et Sara étaient assises de part et d'autre de la table. Catherine attendait.

Sara, après une grande inspiration commença : « Rémy est mon frère. Cela va faire 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Suite à une dispute, on a coupé les ponts. Enfin Rémy n'est pas vraiment mon frère, enfin, il l'est, mais de cœur. On s'est rencontrés dans les foyers. On a été placés dans la même famille d'accueil, qui prenait des enfants pour augmenter leurs revenus. Il me protégeait de tout. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-il venu faire à Vegas, il habite au Canada. Enfin il y a trois ans. Et qui est cette femme ? »

Catherine : « Je ne savais pas que tu avais été en foyer Sara. Quel est son nom de famille ? »

Sara : « Sidle, il a changé de nom à sa majorité et a pris Sidle. C'était une évidence pour lui. Il dit … disait … que cela faisait de nous une vraie famille, et que personne ne poserait de question si on avait le même nom ! »

Catherine : « Je vais appeler l'équipe pour donner les infos à Jim. On ira au labo après. Jim voudra certainement te parler. »

Sara : « Je vais m'allonger. Je suis fatiguée. ». Elle se leva et s'arrêta au chambranle de la porte de la chambre. Se tournant vers Catherine, téléphone à l'oreille : « Merci Cath' ».

Catherine fit un sourire à Sara et hocha la tête. Sara disparue dans la chambre au moment où une voix se fit entendre dans le téléphone.

_**Chap. 2 : Une enquête difficile**_

« Grissom, oui ? »

Catherine : « Grissom, c'est Cath. Sara se repose. La victime est son frère adoptif, Rémy Sidle. Il résidait aux dernières nouvelles au Canada. Ça remonte à environ 3 ans. »

Grissom : « Ok. Laissons Sara dormir un peu. Ça lui fera du bien. Nous avons trouvé un mot sur la scène. Il concerne Sara… »

Catherine : « Comment ça Grissom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Grissom : « Il est marqué « Sara Sidle – Rémy Morris Sidle ». Le nom de son frère est barré. Celui de Sara est entouré ».

Catherine : « Je laisse Sara se reposer une petite heure et nous arrivons au labo. Il faut qu'on avance sur cette affaire. Elle ne laisse rien présager de bon ! ».

Grissom : « A tout à l'heure. Venez directement dans mon bureau. Et merci Catherine. »

La blonde raccrocha le téléphone et alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle.

Pendant ce temps, au labo, les autres membres de l'équipe réalisaient les analyses des différents indices trouvés. Des empreintes, de la terre, des cheveux….

Grissom descendit à la morgue pour assister à l'autopsie de deux victimes. Le doc Robins confirma que la balle reçu en plein cœur était la cause de la mort de Rémy Sidle. La jeune femme, elle, était morte suite à un coup sur la tête, la gorge tranchée et les yeux crevés étaient des blessures post-mortem.

L'autopsie n'apporta rien de plus, à part la maigre consolation que la jeune femme n'avait pas subi de son vivant la torture de se faire crever les yeux.

Jim de son côté, après avoir eu les infos par Gil, avait réussi à trouver quelques réponses.

La jeune femme était en réalité une jeune agent immobilière qui rendait visite aux nouveaux locataires de l'agence. La première hypothèse était qu'elle avait dû se trouver au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Cela restait une hypothèse, il ne fallait rien écarter. Jim apprit donc que le frère de Sara venait d'arriver en ville il y a tout juste un mois et qu'il venait de signer le bail de cette maison pour cinq ans.

L'équipe de nuit, Jim Brass et Conrad Ecklie se réunirent dans la salle de repos. Perplexe, il essayait de comprendre le seul indice qui pouvait donner une réponse, le mot laissé sur la scène de crime.

Les empreintes, les cheveux n'avaient rien donné. ADN inconnu.

_**Chez Sara.**_

Sara ouvrit les yeux et chercha Gil dans le lit. Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, elle reprit vite conscience des évènements. Se levant d'un bon, elle chercha Catherine dans la maison. Elle la vit étendue sur le canapé, endormie.

Elle alla faire couler du café et s'approchant du canapé, déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Catherine pour la réveiller.

Catherine parla de l'étrange mot. Sara n'ouvrit plus la bouche depuis. Cela laissa de nouveau Catherine perplexe. Sara cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

_**Arrivée au labo**_

Sara et Catherine se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau de Gil, où il s'était réfugié avec les membres de son équipe et Brass, après la fin de l'entrevue avec Ecklie.

Arrivée dans le bureau, Sara se colla l'une des étagères, la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait voir aucun regard, surtout par de pitié.

Greg : « Sar ', on est … comment dire … »

Sara : « Merci Greg, mais pas la peine. Ça va très bien. » Son ton avait été plus froid et sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle détestait voir de la pitié dans les yeux des autres.

Grissom : « hum … Sara, Catherine vous a expliqué pour le mot. Pour votre frère, Jim a découvert qu'il était ici depuis 1 mois. Il a loué cette maison pour cinq ans. La jeune femme ne paraît pas concernée par ce crime. On pense qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle travaillait pour l'agence immobilière, et le mot confirme notre hypothèse. »

Catherine : « Sara tu n'avais pas revu ton frère depuis 3 ans à cause d'une dispute ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

Sara : « Aucune importance. Cela ne concerne pas l'enquête. C'est du domaine du privé. »

Warrick : « Malheureusement Sara, actuellement plus rien n'est du domaine du privé. Tu n'es pas enquêtrice sur cette enquête. Un témoin certainement. Alors veux-tu bien répondre ? »

Nick : « On ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter Sara, tu sais … »

Sara, ne laissant pas à Nick le temps de finir sa phrase : « Sa sœur. A propos de sa sœur. »

Brass : « Il a une sœur ? Je pensais que tu étais sa sœur ? Combien de frère et sœur tu as ? »

Sara : « Génétiquement, un mais sinon uniquement Rémy. Mon frère biologique avait quitté la maison quand j'avais 4 ou 5 ans. Je ne sais pas où il est et ce qu'il a bien pu faire de sa vie. Rémy était mon seul frère. »

Catherine : « C'est en foyer que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Sara : « Oui, j'ai été placée à 9 ans. J'ai vécu 1 an dans le même foyer que Rémy. Il était mon protecteur. Dans les foyers, certains grands prennent des petits ou des nouveaux pour les aider ou les protéger. J'ai été placé dans une famille qui prenait des enfants dans le seul but était de toucher l'aide sociale. Trois mois après, Rémy a été placé dans cette famille. Il a repris son rôle de protecteur. Il prenait les corrections à ma place … il l'a fait tellement souvent – Sara avait les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues, bien malgré elle. Jamais elle n'avait raconté son histoire, même à Gil, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle continua son récit, elle se libérait enfin – Il a quitté la maison à 16 ans. Il avait trouvé un boulot de vigil au supermarché du coin. On se voyait tous les jours. Le midi, on déjeunait ensemble. La famille ne payait la cantine et on n'avait pas le droit de rentrer manger à la maison, seulement les enfants, leurs enfants. Trois ans plus tard, j'ai quitté la famille pour rentrer à Harvard. Rémy a déménagé au Canada. Il avait rencontré une fille. Il voulait vivre un peu, 4 ans, le temps que j'avance un peu dans la vie…Il savait que je n'avais plus besoin de sa protection. »

Greg : « Tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ton enfance… je suis désolée … »

Grissom, s'approcha de Sara et lui frôla le bras. Il ne pouvait se permettre que ce geste. Mais elle savait qu'il était là. S'adressant à Sara : « Et sa sœur ? Vous n'avez rien dit à son sujet ? »

Sara : « Sa sœur était beaucoup plus âgée que nous. Elle avait 17 ans quand je suis arrivée au foyer. Rémy 12 ans. Elle a quitté le foyer juste avant la famille d'accueil. A sa majorité. Rémy n'avait pas gardé le contact avec elle. Il avait essayé, mais elle lui avait écrit de la laisser vivre sa vie et de ne plus être le boulet qu'elle devait traîner. Cela lui a fait tellement mal. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer. »

Warrick : « Pourquoi la dispute au sujet de sœur ? »

Sara : « J'en ai marre de vos questions. Cela n'a rien avoir avec l'enquête. Cela remonte à trois ans. »

Nick : « Peut-être, mais nous devons savoir. Le mot laisse penser à un règlement de compte, personnel. On doit savoir pour ne négliger aucune piste. Tu comprends ? »

Sara : « Oui, je sais mais … »

Catherine : « Tu ne veux pas en parler parce que cela concerne ta vie, c'est du domaine du privée. Mais on a une enquête pour meurtre à résoudre. Tu dois répondre à nos questions.

Grissom : « On vous écoute Sara »

Sara : « Il y a trois ans, il est venu à la maison quelques jours. Il n'avait pas l'air bien au téléphone. Je lui ai dit de venir. Pour que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Il m'a parlé d'une lettre de sa sœur qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui disait qu'elle son fils était malade, une maladie génétique. Elle avait besoin de lui pour un test de compatibilité. C'était la seule chance pour son fils… »

Nick : « Et c'était l'objet de la dispute ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il y aille ? »

Sara : « Non, au contraire. Je lui ai dit d'appeler l'hôpital tout de suite. De prendre rendez-vous pour faire ce test. Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Qu'il avait juré de n'être un boulet pour personne à l'avenir. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre enfant. Sa réaction m'a surprise, il n'était pas égoiste et dans cœur. J'ai pensé qu'il avait peur. Je lui ai demandé de penser au fils de sa sœur et pas à elle. C'était un enfant. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible et laisser un enfant mourir sans même essayer de l'aider. S'il le faisait, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner et qu'il ne serait plus… mon frère ».

Sara s'était mise à pleurer. L'équipe comprenait. Il avait pris Sara au mot. Il n'avait rien fait. Avait coupé les ponts avec Sara puisqu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Jim voyait dans cette histoire une piste : « Comment s'appelle sa sœur Sara ? »

Sara : « Déborah Morris Andrews. Son fils, Dominique. Il est mort il y 9 mois environ. J'avais fait le test… au cas où. »

Grissom : « Bon ça suffit pour le moment. Rentrons. Reposons-nous. Nous en avons tous besoin. Hors de question de cumuler trois services. On se retrouve demain pour continuer l'enquête. Je vais prévenir Ecklie. Sara venait avec moi il veut vous voir. »

Catherine : « J'attends dans la salle de repose Sara. »

Grissom : « Pas la peine Catherine. Je ramènerais Sara chez elle ».

Il ne remarqua le sourire de l'ensemble de son équipe. Grissom passa son bras dans le dos de Sara et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ecklie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap. 03 : Les secrets divulgués …**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara et Grissom était arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Ecklie. Grissom frappa et entra directement, suivi de Sara, qu'il tenait près de lui.

Ecklie resta assis derrière son bureau, sans lever la tête : « Asseyez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute ».

Grissom et Sara obéirent, malgré la mine désapprobatrice de Grissom.

Ecklie : Sidle, je suis navré de ce qui vous arrive. Je ne veux pas vous revoir au labo pour les deux prochaines semaines. Vous n'avez plus aucune enquête. Restez chez vous, occupez-vous des formalités pour votre frère…

Sara : « Pas la peine, je veux travailler ! »

Ecklie : « Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre. Vous resterez chez vous jusqu'à la conclusion de cette affaire. »

Grissom : « Conrad, connaissant Sara, il serait préférable qu'elle travaille. Peut-être sur des affaires non classées ? »

Ecklie : « Non, elle restera chez elle. Vous entendez Sidle ? »

Sara : « Sara ! Je m'appelle Sara ! Ce n'est pas compliqué bon sang ! »

Grissom : « En effet Conrad, son prénom est Sara… mais je crois que vous n'y arriverai jamais. »

Ecklie : « Très bien, alors Sara, restez chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir sinon je vous serez suspendu. Cette affaire est très sérieuse. Plus que toutes autres, puisqu'elle concerne directement un membre de ce labo. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un quelconque conflit d'intérêt. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous retirer l'affaire Gil. »

Sara, se levant d'un bond : « Comment ? Lui retirer l'affaire ? Vous comptez mener l'enquête ? Hors de question ! »

Grissom : « Conrad, c'est mon équipe qui s'occupe de cette affaire. Pas la vôtre. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! »

Ecklie : « Du calme vous deux. J'ai dit que vous, Gil, n'aviez plus l'affaire. Pas que votre équipe ne l'avait plus. Il y a une nuance. »

Grissom et Sara, restèrent perplexe devant la dernière phrase d'Ecklie, mais ce dernier ne laissa, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, le temps de répondre.

Ecklie : « Maintenant, sortez, j'ai du travail. »

Sara et Grissom était en train de partir quand Grissom se retourna : « Conrad, j'ai dit à l'équipe de partir. Ils ont besoin de repos pour cette enquête. Ils reviendront pour leur service. »

Ecklie : « Très bien ».

_**Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Grissom et Sara étaient dans la voiture en direction de la maison. Sara fixait le paysage à travers la vitre, les mains sur les genoux, serrées.

Grissom augmenta sa vitesse afin de rentrer le plus vite possible. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon de banlieue.

Grissom descendit et alla ouvrir la portière côté passager. Sara, prostrée, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Les larmes coulaient sans le vouloir, le long de ses joues.

Gil tira Sara hors de la voiture et la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes de Sara redoublèrent. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle se retenait. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Doucement, Gil la souleva et l'entraîna vers la maison. Après quelques difficultés pour ouvrir la porte, il put la déposer sur le canapé, pour la réconforter. Il avait mal. Voir Sara, sa Sara, si forte, pleurer comme ça … cela lui faisait si mal.

Gil : « Sara, mon amour. J'aimerai calmer tes larmes. » Il ponctua ses paroles de tendres baisers dans son cou, son épaule.

Sara : « Gil, je ne voulais … pourquoi Rémy ? Pourquoi était-il là … pour s'installer. Si tu savais ce qu'il représentait pour moi. C'était plus qu'un frère. Il m'a tellement … soutenu… »

Gil : « Je suis certain qu'il le savait. Vous étiez très important l'un pour l'autre …. »

Sara : « Je l'ai repoussé. Quand il a eu besoin de mon soutien, je l'ai repoussé. Je ne l'ai pas compris. Sa sœur lui a fait énormément de mal. J'aurais dû comprendre sa réaction. Ce n'était pas contre le fils de sa sœur, mais contre elle. J'aurais … »

Gil : « Ma chérie, ne pense pas à tout ça … tu as réagis comme tout le monde … Tu n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser … simplement lui faire comprendre tes sentiments. Je suis certain qu'il est venu ici pour se réconcilier. Se rapprocher de toi. »

Sara : « Je sais Gil, je sais qu'il était là pour ça… »

Gil, surpris par la réponse de Sara, stoppa ses baisers et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux … il essayait de lire dans ses yeux … qu'avait voulu-t-elle dire en disant cela ?

Les coups sur la porte sorti Grissom de sa réflexion. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. La surprise passait, il laissa entrer les visiteurs.

Le visage de Sara laissa apparaître un faible sourire … toute l'équipe était là … pour elle. Grissom, ne voulant pas laisser planer le doute, justifia immédiatement la présence de Sara chez lui : « Je ne voulais pas laisser Sara seule, je pensais qu'il serait préférable qu'elle vienne s'installer quelques jours à la maison. L'occasion de veiller sur elle … »

Catherine : « En effet. On arrive de chez Sara, voyant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, on a supposait que tu l'avais conduit chez toi … ». Catherine eu beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son sourire, tout comme l'ensemble de l'équipe_. Qui veulent t-ils tromper ces deux-là ?_ – pensa-t-elle.

Grissom n'écoutait déjà plus Catherine. Il repensait à la dernière phrase de Sara. N'y tenant plus, sans même se soucier de la conversation que pouvait avoir le groupe, Grissom s'adressa directement à Sara :

« Sara, comment ça savait tu que ton frère était là pour se réconcilier avec toi ? »

Greg, Nick, Warrick, Jim et Catherine regardaient Grissom et Sara. Ils essayaient de comprendre.

Sara : « Je sais pas … »

Grissom : « Sara ! Quand je t'ai dit que ton frère était certainement revenu pour se réconcilier avec toi, tu as dit que tu le savais. Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? ». Il avait haussé le ton, sans le vouloir.

Sara : « Une façon de parler … Je ne sais pas … ». Elle fuyait son regard, baissant la tête.

Catherine : « Je le savais. J'en étais certaine, que caches-tu Sara ? »

Sara : « ... »

Nick : « Sara ? »

Sara : « Rien, absolument rien »

Grissom : « Sara, ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas tout nous dire et tout de suite ! »

Sara : « Je … je ne peux pas. »

Greg : « Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ? »

Sara : « Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne cache rien. Et puis vous n'êtes plus sur l'enquête Grissom. »

Jim : « Comment ça ? On a plus l'enquête ? »

Catherine, Nick, Greg et Warrick, surpris, regardèrent Grissom.

Grissom : « Non, moi je n'ai plus l'enquête, mais vous oui. Ecklie m'a retiré l'affaire. Il a mis Sara en repos forcé. Vous avez toujours l'enquête. Mais la question n'est pas là. Maintenant Sara, tu vas répondre aux questions, tu entends ? C'est quoi l'histoire avec ton frère ? »

Warrick : « Sara, tu dois nous répondre, sinon on va tous au labo et tu devras répondre aux questions dans la salle d'interrogation. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sara : « Rémy est venu me voir il y a quinze jours. Il avait découvert quelque chose concernant Dominique, le fils de sa sœur. Il m'a dit de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Cela était dangereux. Il voulait réparer la bêtise qu'il avait commis il y a 3 ans. »

Nick : « Son erreur ? Quelle erreur ? »

Sara : « La seule chose qu'il a bien voulu me dire est que Dominique n'était pas réel. Que toute cette histoire était un mensonge. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il racontait. Cela n'avait pas de sens. J'ai vu Dominique. Il était gravement malade. »

Warrick : « Sara, je crois que tu as oublié de nous raconter toute l'histoire ? Je suis certain que tu caches quelque chose ? »

Jim : « Sara, nous sommes là parce que j'ai demandé à l'équipe de me rejoindre chez Grissom quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi. J'ai fait des recherches sur Dominique Andrew Morris – fils de Déborah Andrew Morris. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Par contre, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Tu veux leur dire ou c'est moi ? »

Sara : « Je … je ne peux pas. Jim, s'il te plaît. ». Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le suppliait du regard.

Grissom : « Sara, c'est ta dernière chance pour tout raconter. Sinon Jim le fera à ta place. »

Sara : « … »

Jim : « Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait des recherches sur Déborah Andrews Morris et son fils. Aucune trace de Déborah Andrews Morris après 1989. Elle a totalement disparue de l'administration et même de la terre. Elle est réapparue en 1997 à San Francisco. A cette date, vient au monde Dominique Andrew Morris Sidle. Son père est Rémy Sidle ... »

Tous poussèrent un cri de dégoût, ne laissant pas le temps à Jim, le temps de terminer son histoire. Ils étaient frère et sœur quand même.

Grissom, lui regardait Sara. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête. Elle fixait toujours le sol. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Jim : « Vous allez me laisser finir. Rémy Sidle n'est pas le père de Dominique, mais la mère ! Déborah et Rémy sont la même personne. »

Greg : « Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Le doc Robbins aurait bien vu que Rémy Sidle n'était pas un homme. C'est flagrant ce genre de chose quand même ! »

Catherine : « En temps normal, oui. »

Jim : « C'est simple. Déborah Andrew Morris souffrait d'une malformation très rare. Elle avait le sexe d'un homme, mais elle avait également tout ce qu'il fallait pour être considérée comme une femme, enfin en interne. Le doc Robbins, en pratiquant l'autopsie complète l'a confirmé. »

Nick : « En fait, c'était une femme. Elle se prenait pour un homme ? »

Warrick : « Elle changeait de sexe quand ça pouvait l'arranger ? »

Catherine : « C'est bizarre ce que la nature peut faire ! »

Sara se leva brusquement et fixa chaque personne dans la pièce : « Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Comment osez-vous parler de mon frère comme ça. Vous ne le connaissiez pas. Ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Il a toujours était un homme. »

Grissom se rapprocha de Sara pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des mots tendres qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Plus fort, il lui demanda : « Calmez-vous Sara. Expliquez-nous ? Nous ne comprenons rien ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et ce que vous nous avez raconté au labo ? »

Sara, se calma et commença : « Rémy a toujours été considéré comme une fille, mais c'était un garçon. Un vrai garçon. On s'est rencontré au foyer. Je n'ai pas menti sur cette partie. Quand je suis partie à l'Université, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait rencontré une femme. Il était amoureux – un sourire se dessina sur le visage. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Alors il décidé de porter l'enfant. Quand il était enceinte, il est redevenu Déborah, pour éviter de susciter trop de question. Son amie à faire croire que Rémy était parti à l'étranger pendant un an pour le travail. Il était censé revenir à la naissance du bébé. Déborah était la « mère porteuse ». Quand le bébé est né, je suis partie au Canada pour rencontrer sa compagne et passer du temps avec eux. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Le bébé avait la même malformation. Sa compagne a quitté Rémy quand elle a vu le bébé. Elle pouvait l'accepter sur Rémy mais pas sur le bébé. Rémy l'a appelé Dominique. C'est un nom unisexe…. »

Tout en parlant, Sara était restée dans les bras de Gil, qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Sara nicha sa tête dans le cou de Gil. L'équipe et Jim étaient très attentif au récit de Sara. Ils essayaient de comprendre. La piste de la sœur criminelle disparaissait. Et les propos de son frère, quinze jours plus tôt, que voulait-il dire, si bien sûr Sara n'avait pas inventé cette rencontre. Grissom, tout en étant attentif, voulait comprendre. Pourquoi Sara ne lui avait-elle jamais raconté son histoire ?

Sara repris après quelques minutes : « Je suis repartie à l'université un mois après la naissance de Dominique. Rémy m'a assuré que tout irait bien. On s'appelait tous les jours. Il m'envoyait des photos et j'allais les voir une fois par mois. Dominique grandissait bien. Il ressemblait tellement à Rémy. Un jour, Rémy m'a appelé pour me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dominique. Il agissait bizarrement. Il était souvent fatigué, il délirait. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un médecin. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, les médecins ont diagnostiqué une maladie dénégatrice. Son cerveau disparaissait petit à petit. Il ne devait pas lui rester 3 ans à vivre. Rémy a été anéanti. Il m'a juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de sauver Dominique. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles, ni celles de Dominique pendant près de 6 mois. Quand il m'a appelé après cette absence, il m'a dit que Dominique avait perdu sa motricité. Il m'a dit que son absence avait permis à Dominique d'être sauvé. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a retrouvé sa compagne, Jessica, et qu'il lui avait confié Dominique, pour qu'elle profite de ces derniers instants. Il m'a dit que tout irait bien maintenant. Dominique était sauvé. Il y a trois ans, Rémy est venu à la maison. Il avait une lettre de Jessica. Elle lui a demandé son aide pour Dominique, il fallait le sauver. Elle avait besoin qu'il aille faire le test de compatibilité. Rémy a refusé. Cela ne servait à rien. Dominique était sauvé. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était sauvé. Je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a expliqué qu'il devait partir, loin, on ne devait pas rentrer en contact. Je devais raconter l'histoire que je vous ai raconté au labo. Il y a 15 jours, il est venu à la maison, et il me disait qu'il avait fait une très grosse erreur. Que Dominique n'avait jamais existait … »

Catherine : « Cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre. Je ne comprends plus rien !

Warrick, Nick et Greg, hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Jim : « Et cette Jessica alors ? »

Sara : « Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de la retrouver il y a trois ans, mais rien. Pour Dominique aussi. Absolument rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait 4 ans. Il semblait parfaitement bien. J'ai eu des doutes quand Rémy m'a annoncé la maladie de Dominique. Mais c'était mon frère, Dominique était toute sa vie. J'avais confiance en lui. »

Grissom : « Tu n'as donc pas fait ce test, il y a trois ans ? »

Sara : « Non, je n'ai pas revu Dominique depuis ses 4 ans. »

Grissom : « Sara, penses-tu qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à son fils ? »

Sara : « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus … »

Jim : « Bon, je vais essayer de trouver cette Jessica. Tu te rappelles de son nom de famille ? »

Sara : « Patterson … mais tu ne trouveras rien Jim. J'ai cherché partout, jusqu'au Canada. »

Catherine : Nous on file au labo. J'ai une piste que je veux approfondir. Les garçons vous venez ? Sara, Gil, on viendra demain vous voir. A plus. »

Les garçons saluèrent le couple et allèrent à la suite de Catherine. Jim, salua Sara et Grissom. Il sourit en voyant ce jeune couple, qui malgré la situation, faisait tout pour cacher leur relation.

_**Chap. 04 : Le mystère s'épaissit…**_

Jim et le reste de l'équipe était rendu au labo pour l'enquête sur le meurtre de Rémy Sidle alias Déborah Andrew Morris.

Catherine partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, affirmant vouloir confirmer une intuition. Le reste de l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de repos afin de discuter de toute cette histoire, qui relevait presque, si ce n'est certainement, de l'irréel. Ils devaient en discuter entre eux pour faire un point.

Jim partit également dans son bureau pour essayer de trouver des informations sur cette Jessica Patterson.

Pendant ce temps, dans un pavillon de la banlieue, un couple était blottit sur le canapé. Gil, malgré le nombre incalculable de question qu'il se posait, préférait ne rien dire. Sa jeune compagne était épuisée. Toutes ses révélations, les mensonges qu'elle avait dû faire, pour protéger son frère, toutes ces émotions avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle dormait presque paisiblement dans les bras de son amant. Il se détacha délicatement d'elle pour mieux la reprendre dans ses bras et la porter dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea dans le lit et la déshabilla, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Comme il aimait la voir ainsi, si belle dans cette tenue. Il préférait la voir sans tenue, mais elle était tout simplement belle, peu importe la tenue qu'elle pouvait ou non porter. Il se dévêtit et vint se blottir contre elle, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps. Sara gémit au contact de leurs peaux. Gil ne tarda pas à rejoindre Sara au pays des songes.

De son côté, Catherine ne cessait de se remémorer le récit de Sara. D'abord son mensonge, puis la vérité sur son frère et le secret qu'il l'entourait et son histoire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Sara n'avait pas remarquait qu'il y avait un problème. C'était compréhensible avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières heures. Mais elle en était certaine, il y avait un problème. Tout haut, elle réfléchissait :

« Alors, son frère est une fille anatomiquement, mais aussi un garçon. Pour Sara, pas de doute, c'était un homme. Elle va à l'université, il rencontre quelqu'un, une certaine Jessica Patterson. Ils ont un enfant, avec le père soi-disant partit à l'étranger, la mère porteuse, mais le père et la mère porteuse sont les mêmes … blabla… Bon ok, ça j'ai compris. »

Warrick était rentré dans le bureau de Catherine sans que celle-ci le remarque. Il s'adressa à Catherine, la faisant sursauter :

« Tout à fait, jusque-là tu as raison. Ensuite, le petit vient au monde, un garçon ou une fille, personne ne le sait vraiment, il a la même malformation que le père/mère. La copine s'en va, elle ne supporte pas cette malformation sur le bébé. »

Le reste de l'équipe était arrivée. Nick souligna une première interrogation : « Sara était-elle présente quand Jessica Patterson est partit ou est-ce les dires de son frère ? »

Greg enchaîna : « Elle reste un mois avec son frère et le bébé, mais au Canada, alors qu'il est né à San Francisco. Puis Sara retourne à l'université. Elle voit le bébé et son frère une fois par mois à peu près, jusqu'aux 4 ans du petit, puis terminé. »

Nick : « Seconde question, pourquoi Sara arrête les visites mensuelles ? Est-ce un choix ou celui de son frère ? »

Catherine : « Deux ans plus tard, coup de téléphone du frère qui annonce une maladie dégénérative et disparition pendant près de 6 mois. »

Greg : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant 6 mois avec un enfant malade, mais surtout connaissant Sara, elle a dû le chercher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors où a-t-il pu passer et comment a-t-il fait pour les soins de son fils ? »

Nick : « Au bout de 6 mois, il réapparaît et apprend à Sara que l'enfant a perdu sa motricité. Mais étrangement, ce que Sar' ne comprend pas non plus, il lui dit que son fils est sauvé. Il a retrouvé la mère, qui en passant, l'avait soi-disant abandonné 6 ans plus tôt alors qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'elle profite des derniers instants de son fils. Il est censé être sauvé ? »

Warrick : « Il y a trois ans, Rémy Sidle arrive chez Sara, avec une lettre de son ex compagne, lui demandant de faire le test de compatibilité pour sauver Dominique. Mais pour son frère, cela est inutile, son fils est sauvé. Sara, elle ne comprend pas. Sa confiance en son frère, j'en suis certain, l'empêche de chercher plus loin. Elle accepte tout ce qui peut lui dire. »

Catherine : « Il y a 15 jours, il lui demande de mentir et lui donne l'histoire à raconter. Sara lui fait toujours confiance, refuse de croire qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'horrible et accepte de mentir. Chose qu'elle fera malgré le choc du meurtre de son frère. Toute cette histoire est liée. Il faut comprendre en complétant les passages manquants, tout ce que son frère n'a pas voulu lui raconter. »

Greg : « Rémy Sidle prétend que Dominique n'a jamais existait. Qu'il a fait une très grosse erreur il y a trois ans. Cette erreur est-elle liée au fait, qu'il est refusé de faire le test ou à autre chose ? »

A ce moment précis, Jim entra en courant dans le bureau : « Bingo, j'ai trouvé … Jessica Patterson vit actuellement à Las Vegas. Elle s'appelle Jessica Andrew Morris. Je me demande si Sara le savait ? Peut-être est-ce trop évident et elle n'a pas pensé à la chercher sous le premier nom de son frère. Enfin faudra éclaircir ça avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a presque 10 ans, elle a voulu porter plainte contre son conjoint pour enlèvement d'enfant. Or quand elle a voulu le faire, elle a dû s'apercevoir que son conjoint, Rémy Sidle avait déclaré comme mère de l'enfant, son identité femme. Elle n'avait donc aucun lien filial ou autre aux yeux de la loi avec l'enfant. Sa plainte a été classée sans suite. En 2003, elle a accueilli un enfant de 6 ans, qui a été scolarisé dans la prestigieuse école privée SAN ANTONIO… »

Catherine : « Un instant, cette école n'accueille pas d'enfant handicapé ! Au contraire, elle accepte les enfants avec un fort potentiel, on peut même dire surdoué. »

Jim : « Exacte. J'ai appelé l'école. Aucun enfant du nom de Dominique Sidle n'était inscrit. J'ai demandé la liste complète des nouveaux inscrits cette année-là et le seul nom qui pourrait correspondre est un jeune garçon du nom de Andrew Morris, simple coïncidence, j'en doute. »

Nick : « Un instant là, tu es en train de dire que l'enfant, non seulement a été enlevé par la mère enfin père, que 6 ans plus tard, alors qu'il est censé être malade, gravement, il apparaît dans une école de surdoué, avec un autre nom ? »

Catherine : « Jim, il faut appeler cette Jessica Patterson ou peu importe le nom qu'elle a maintenant. »

Greg : « Et l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Warrick : « C'est vrai ça. »

Jim : « Justement, j'allais y venir. Pour te répondre Catherine, Jessica Patterson va venir demain matin à la première heure, avec son fils, Andrew Morris, âgé de presque 11 ans. Et elle m'a demandé si cela avait un rapport avec les Sidle. »

Toute l'équipe était abasourdie. Comme ça, l'enfant vivait à Las Vegas depuis presque 4 ans, et surtout il était en parfaire santé. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Ils avaient essayé d'éclaircir l'histoire, mais ils se retrouvaient de nouveau devant un véritable casse-tête. Catherine regarda sa montre. Il était près de 01h00 du matin. Depuis quelques jours, le service n'avait plus aucun sens, plus d'horaire. Elle demanda à tout le monde de rentrer se reposer. Ils reviendraient tous le lendemain matin pour rencontrer Jessica Patterson.

En partant, Catherine envoya un message à Grissom : _**« Gil, l'affaire avance. Il faut que tu viennes demain, avec Sara dans mon bureau. Nous devons éclaircir quelques points et lui parler de certaines choses. Je ne suis pas claire, mais ce n'est pas facile. A demain. On va tous se reposer un peu. Au fait, je crois qu'Ecklie a disparu du labo, aucun signe de sa part ! »**_

Grissom fut réveillé par le vibreur de son téléphone. Il étira son bras et attrapa le téléphone. Avec quelques difficultés à habituer ses yeux à la lumière de l'écran de son téléphone, il réussit à lire le message de Catherine. Il sentit Sara bouger dans ses bras. Pour ne pas la risquer de la réveiller, il répondit un simple _**« Ok. A demain**__**matin S. et moi. »**_, et déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit pour reprendre son étreinte auprès de sa jeune amante.

Au petit matin, Gil se réveilla tendrement enlacé dans les bras de Sara. Elle dormait encore, jamais il ne l'avait vu dormir autant. Elle semblait plus calme, paisible que toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Doucement, il s'extirpa du lit, attrapa son téléphone et alla directement dans la cuisine en veillant à bien fermer la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Sara.

Il regarda l'heure en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. 6h00 du matin. Il avait un peu de temps encore avant de réveiller Sara. Il prépara le café, quelques biscottes, sur lesquelles il prit soin de déposer une légère couche de confiture, comme elle aimait. Il versa un fond de café et un peu de lait dans une tasse et se dirigea vers la chambre, où dormait encore Sara. Il s'approcha du lit et très délicatement s'assit au bord. Le poids de son corps sur le matelas, le fit bouger, et procura un léger soupir de sa concubine. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, sa joue, ses lèvres, il descendit doucement ses lèvres dans son cou. Il l'entendit gémir, sentit la chair de poule sur sa peau. Elle aimait ce qu'il faisait, elle aimait ces réveils … Il devina la pression de deux bras emprisonnant son cou et ses lèvres se déposer sur sa tempe. Son souffle était chaud, près de son oreille, comme un murmure.

Gil : « Je t'aime ma chérie »

Sara : « mmm… amour, je t'aime aussi. »

Gil : « Le petit déjeuner est prêt, il faut manger un peu … »

Sara : « Oh, Gil, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit. Pourtant je ne me suis pas réveillée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à mon frère, Rémy. »

Gil fut surpris. Sara pensait-elle vraiment avoir rêvé ? Elle était peut-être encore légèrement endormie, il fallait lui laisser le temps de se réveiller tranquillement.

Sara : « Amour, tu vas bien ? Tu as une drôle de tête. »

Gil : « Sara, je … comment … enfin tu vois, tu …. »

Sara : « Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? ». Les larmes recommençaient à couler malgré elle. Elle détestait pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré que ces derniers jours.

Gil : « Je suis désolée … j'aimerais tellement que cela soit un cauchemar … tellement. Mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Sara, pour cacher sa douleur et ses pleurs, essaya de parler de l'enquête : « Gil, sais-tu où en est l'enquête ? »

Gil : « Vaguement, Catherine et le reste de l'équipe nous attendent au labo. Ils ont du nouveau mais je ne sais pas trop ce que cela peut – être. Cath' a été assez évasive sur son message. »

Sara se leva et partit directement vers la salle de bain. Gil emboita le pas. ½ heure plus, ils étaient prêts. Sara et Gil mangèrent un peu, une tasse de café et ils étaient en route pour le labo. Plus ils approchaient, plus Sara devenait nerveuse.

Sara fut la première à rompre le silence : « Gil, j'ai peur … qu'est-ce que mon frère a fait à Dominique ? J'aurais dû m'inquiéter. Cela va faire près de 6 ans que je n'ai pas vu Dominique. Je n'ai fait que croire Rémy … je ne me suis pas souciée une seule fois de Dominique. Si jamais mon frère lui avait fait du mal ? Gil, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Les larmes de Sara reprirent de plus belles. Ses mains tremblaient, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Gil : « Ma chérie, calme toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Dominique. Les meilleurs CSI sont sur l'enquête. Ils vont tout faire pour découvrir la vérité. Et ce qui est arrivé à Dominique en fait partie. Ne pleure plus. ».

Ils arrivèrent au labo et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Catherine. Toute l'équipe était là, Jim aussi. Chacun fit une accolade à Sara quand elle entra dans le bureau. Des phrases d'encouragements étaient soufflées à son oreille. Aucun sourire ne parut sur son visage. Sara avait trop peur. Qu'avait-elle fait ou pas fait pour sauver Dominique. Elle connaissait la nature des hommes. Elle savait de quoi ils pouvaient être capables, du meilleur comme du pire. Et si Rémy avait commis le pire. Pauvre Dominique, elle l'avait abandonné.

Catherine s'approcha de Sara et lui pris la main : « Sara, ce que nous avons à te dire n'est pas facile, mais avant il faut des réponses, encore. »

Sara : « Quelles réponses ? » - elle avait répondu machinalement. Elle voulait en finir avec les questions. Elle voulait des réponses.

Catherine : « Quand tu as rejoint ton frère après la naissance de Dominique, Jessica Patterson était toujours là ? »

Sara : « Non, elle avait déjà abandonné Dominique et Rémy. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'était jamais venue le chercher à la maternité. Il avait une semaine quand je l'ai vu la première fois. ».

Nick : « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté tes visites tous les mois ? »

Sara : « Rémy m'a dit que cela perturbait beaucoup Dominique. C'était un enfant très sensible. Il était très timide. Mes visites étaient courtes et peu fréquentes. Quand j'arrivais, il ne me reconnaissait pas et quand je partais il était triste. Rémy m'a demandé d'arrêter de venir ou alors il fallait que j'essaye plus souvent. Je ne pouvais pas. Avec la fac et le travail à côté. Il a compris et il m'envoyait des photos toutes les semaines. »

Greg : « Quand il a disparu pendant 6 mois avec un enfant malade, qui devait certainement demander des soins, tu n'as pas été inquiète ? »

Sara : Bien sûr. J'ai essayé de le trouver, mais rien à faire. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Rémy, ni de Dominique. Les hôpitaux refusés de me dire si un enfant de ce nom était hospitalisé chez eux. J'ai décidé de faire confiance à Rémy. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Dominique. Enfin je croyais. Maintenant je ne sais plus. »

Jim et Grissom s'étaient éloignés. Jim lui expliquait ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et l'arrivée de Jessica Patterson et de son fils au LVPD. Grissom écoutait attentivement, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sara. Les larmes coulaient maintenant continuellement depuis ce matin. Elle ne pouvait les arrêter. Il souffrait tellement de la voir comme ça. Si seulement il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Sans que cela est une répercussion sur leur travail. Si seulement il pouvait.

Catherine serra la main de Sara plus fort dans la sienne. Elle devait lui dire que Jim avait retrouvé Jessica Patterson mais également Dominique. Il semblait que Sara le croyait mort. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Rémy Sidle. Et pourtant, il lui avait menti pendant des années. La seule personne en qui Sara avait totalement confiance lui avait menti ouvertement, délibérément pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons.

Sara : « Catherine, maintenant c'est à vous de répondre à mes questions. S'il vous plaît, où en est l'enquête ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, une piste ? »

Après une grande inspiration, Catherine répondit simplement : « Oui, et même plus, Sara, beaucoup plus. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chap. 05 : Le passé rattrape le présent **_

Catherine devait tout lui dire, mais comment. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Pourtant, elle le devait. Jessica Patterson ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Sara devait le savoir avant.

Elle commença alors le plus directement possible :

« Jim a retrouvé Jessica Patterson. Elle vit à Las Vegas depuis quelques années. Elle porte le nom de Jessica Andrews Morris. Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas trouvé. Et nous avons aussi retrouvé Dominique … »

Sara : « Dominique ? Il est en vie ? Où est-il ? »

Catherine : « Sara, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer. Il y a environ 4 ans, Jessica Patterson a accueilli un enfant, qui porte le nom d'Andrews Morris. Il est inscrit depuis 4 ans à l'école de San Antonio de Las Vegas. »

Sara : « Je ne comprends pas. Il est ici ? A Vegas ? Depuis 4 ans … il est vivant … »

Grissom se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant Sara : « Honey, ils vont arriver dans pas longtemps. Jessica et Dominique. » Il avait parlé sans faire attention, il voulait être là pour Sara.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune recrue frappa à la porte pour prévenir que Jessica Patterson et son fils étaient arrivés. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

L'équipe accompagnée de Jim Brass arriva dans la salle. Seuls, Grissom qui tenait la main de Sara, Catherine et Greg, étaient derrière la vitre sans teint. Ils furent surpris en voyant les visiteurs.

Jessica Patterson était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle avait un regard joyeux. Elle était tournée vers un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux pétillants et il passait son temps à rire à ce que disait sa mère.

Sara s'était rapprochée de la vitre, les mains collées à la vitre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle regardait l'enfant, elle regardait Dominique.

Jim suivit de près par Warrick et Nick allèrent directement dans la salle d'interrogation. Warrick s'assit en face de Jessica Patterson, Nick s'approcha du jeune garçon et Jim resta en retrait, après avoir salué d'un signe de la tête la femme et l'enfant.

Nick sourit à Dominique qui lui répondit aussitôt avec un sourire tout édenté.

Warrick : « Madame Patterson, merci d'être venue. Nous voulions vous parler de …. ».

L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère et coupa la parole à Warrick : Maman, on vient voir papa ? Il est où ? »

Jessica Patterson : « S'il te plaît Andrews, veux-tu bien te tenir. On ne coupe pas la parole aux gens ! »

Dominique : « Pardon maman, mais je voudrais voir papa. Ça fait longtemps… »

Nick : « Dis-moi mon grand, tu voudrais venir avec moi pour visiter le laboratoire, enfin si ta maman est d'accord ? »

Dominique : « Oh oui ! Maman, je peux ? S'il te plaît ? »

Jessica Patterson : « Vas-y mon chéri. Je dois parler aux messieurs. » - dit-elle tout en désignant de la tête Warrick et Jim.

Nick sortit de la salle en tenant Dominique dans la main. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Grissom avait pris la main de Sara, il lui tenait fermement, pour être certain qu'elle ne parte pas rejoindre Nick. Catherine et Greg, eux, s'étaient positionnés devant la porte, face à la salle.

Jim : « Madame Patterson, Dominique est-il votre fils biologique ? »

Jessica P. : « Non. Si vous m'avez fait venir, vous devez connaître l'histoire de sa naissance, la maladie de Rémy, qui a été une bénédiction enfin … je veux dire, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, Rémy avait la chance de pouvoir alors on a fait comme on a pu, mais Rémy, enfin il était tellement méfiant … »

Warrick : « Méfiant ? »

Jessica P. : « Oui, on a fait croire à tout le monde que Rémy était parti à l'étranger pour du travail et que nous avions eu recours à une mère porteuse. Au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse, il a changé. Il est devenu méfiant, il pensé que tout le monde voulait lui faire du mal. Au début je ne me suis pas inquiétée mais après, quand j'ai su qu'il ne parlé par de lui mais de Dominique… A la naissance de notre fils, il est parti de l'hôpital sans laisser de trace, il avait indiqué sur les papiers qu'il était à la fois le père et la mère. Le fait de savoir que Dominique avait sa maladie, ça la détruit. Il s'est détesté pour ça. Je l'ai cherché mais en vain. J'ai essayé de retrouver sa sœur, il m'en avait parlé. Mais impossible. Je ne savais pas comment faire. J'étais certaine qu'elle savait où il était, mais je ne savais pas où chercher. J'ai fait toutes les maisons spécialisées … »

Jim : « Maisons spécialisées ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous dans ces établissements ? »

_**Tout le monde était surpris par cette révélation. Pourquoi chercher Sara dans une maison spécialisée ? Et qu'elle genre de maison ?**_

Jessica P. : « Elle est ou était, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, limitée. Rémy m'a toujours dit qu'elle avait des difficultés mentales. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais ne voulait personne à par lui. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Après j'ai pensé qu'il était parti avec elle. Mais cela m'a paru difficile, avec un nourrisson et une jeune femme ayant besoin d'aide dans tous les gestes de la vie courante…. »

Sara, sous le choc, serra violament la main de Grissom. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. L'histoire devenait de plus en plus flou, même Sara n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Warrick : « Un instant, vous êtes en train de nous dire que Rémy Sidle a affirmé que sa sœur était déficiente mentale ? »

Jessica P. : « Oui. Il m'a raconté son passé et celui de Sara, sa sœur adoptive, enfin de cœur, il adorait, il aurait tout fait pour la protéger. Autant que pour son fils. J'ai pensé qu'il avait en quelque sorte laissé dans une maison, bien pour elle, pour la protéger. Mais aucune maison du pays n'a entendu ou accueilli Sara. Il n'a jamais voulu me la présenter. Je crois qu'il avait peur, il ne voulait pas me montrer une partie douloureuse de son passé. Sa sœur, Sara, n'avait pas eu sa chance, les coups qu'elle a reçu petite, lui ont laissé de graves séquelles. Il riait toujours en me disant que si elle avait pu, elle serait à Harvard et l'une des premières de sa promotion et même la première. Elle était très intelligente, à sa façon. Quand il parlait de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir, des souvenirs qu'ils auraient pu construite ensemble, cela paraissait si vrai. Quelqu'un d'étranger qui écoutait la conversation n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il inventait. »

Jim : « Madame, quand avez-vous vu Rémy Sidle pour la dernière fois ? »

Jessica P. : « Il y a quatre ans. Il m'a ramené Dominique, je n'arrivais pas à le croire … Il m'a ramené un petit garçon. » - Elle attrapa deux photos dans son portefeuille, jaunît par le temps et la tendit aux deux protagonistes. – « Vous voyez, sur cette photo, c'est Dominique à 4 ans. Elle a été prise juste avant qu'il vienne. Et sur cette photo, prise deux ou trois ans avant, vous voyez Dominique a environ deux ans, il est dans les bras de sa seconde maman … Rémy m'a demandé de garder cette photo et de lui parler de sa seconde maman. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. »

Stupeur dans la salle. Jim et Warrick n'en revienne pas. Sur la photo, Sara avec le petit garçon dans ses bras. Warrick prend la photo et l'oriente vers la vitre sans teint. Le reste de l'équipe reste figé. Avant même qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Jessica P. continue :

« Vous savez, si je suis là, c'est que Rémy est mort. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui il a y un mois. Cela faisait près de quatre ans que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. J'ai parlé de lui à Dominique, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais enfant oubli vite s'il ne voit pas les personnes. Il sait qu'il a un père, une tante et une seconde maman, mais il oubli. »

Jim, reprenant son professionnalisme : « Vous avez reçu une lettre ? »

Jessica P. : « Oui, il me disait que dans pas longtemps, je comprendrais tout et que tout le monde comprendrait aussi. Que bientôt, Dominique verrai Sara, et sa seconde maman. Mais lui non. Cela était trop dangereux. Il était mauvais et devait tout réparer. Qu'il avait trouvé le moyen et que je comprendrais en temps voulu. C'est pour ça que je penses qu'il est mort, sinon pourquoi la police ? »

Jim : « Avez-vous la lettre ? »

Jessica P. : « Oui, elle est adressée Sara, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Sur le mot qu'il avait mis avec, il m'a clairement dit que seule Sara pouvait lire ceci. Je l'ai respecté. »

Sans plus attendre, Sara se détacha de Grissom, bouscula ses collègues et se précipita dans la salle. Surprise par la vision devant elle, Jessica P. se leva de sa chaise et fixa Sara. Comment la seconde maman de Dominique pouvait-elle être là ? Qui était-elle ?

Sara : « Bonjour Jessica, on ne se connaît, mais j'ai besoin que vous me donniez cette lettre ? »

Jessica P. : « Je dois la donner à la sœur de Rémy, uniquement à sa sœur. »

Sara se rapprocha de Jessica et lui tendit son badge : « je suis la sœur de Rémy. Et je crois que nous devons parler, mais avant, donnez-moi cette lettre. »

Jessica, surprise ou plutôt sous le choc, resta figée. Sara lui pris la lettre des mains, et déchira l'enveloppe. Elle se tourna vers le mur, à l'abri des regards et commença à lire les derniers mots de son frère

_« Sara, ma petite sœur,_

_Si tu as cette lettre, alors tout est fini pour moi. Je suis mort et Dominique est sauvé. Je suis sauvé et toi aussi. Tu ne dois rien comprendre, je le sais et je suis désolé de tout ça, j'aurais tellement voulu construire une famille avec Jessica, Dominique et toi. Mais voilà, rien cela n'a pas eu lieu, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. _

_Tout a commencé après ton départ à la faculté. J'ai rencontré Jessica, un vrai bonheur. Très vite, nous avons voulu un enfant. Elle n'a pas rejeté ma maladie. Elle m'a compris et aimé autant que toi. Mais dès le départ, je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que tu avais une déficience mentale. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te vole. Tu étais ma petite sœur, tu étais à moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne voulais pas que nos familles se mélangent. _

_Dominique est arrivé, il avait ma maladie et je n'ai vu que lui, enfin moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il vive mon enfance entre une mère alcoolique et un père absent, trop occupé par son travail et surtout ne voulant pas voir le monstre qu'il avait mis au monde grandir. Je ne voulais pas fuir et encore moins m'aperçevoir que Jessica était comme tous les autres. Lâche, mauvaise et dangereuse pour Dominique. Alors je suis parti._

_J'ai gardé le contact avec toi, mais tu t'éloignais de moi, quand tu étais là, tu n'avais dieu que pour Dominique, il t'adorait. Je l'ai refusé. Tu m'appartenais Sara, et j'ai voulu de faire du mal pour ça. Tu aimais Dominique plus que moi. Je ne le voulais pas. Alors je l'ai pris et je t'ai fait souffrir comme je pensais que tu l'avais fait avec moi. _

_Mais tout a changé. Quand je suis venu te voir, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai fiat du mal à Dominique, je l'ai frappé, une gifle pour avoir renversé son verre, alors j'ai compris, je suis devenu mes parents, tes parents. J'ai revu tes nuits, tes cauchemars, alors j'ai eu peur. J'ai vu Dominique à ta place et j'ai dit non. J'ai rendu Dominique à sa mère, la seule personne qui n'a jamais arrêté de l'aimer, de le chercher. De te chercher. Elle était vraie. Elle était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle aimait cet enfant et qu'elle était certaine qu'il en serait de même pour toi. Si seulement je l'avais cru il y a six ans. _

_Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'en finir, il y a un mois, j'ai été attendre Dominique devant son école, je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Je suis venue devant le laboratoire, je t'ai vu avec cet homme, tu riais, tu étais heureuse. J'ai vu Jessica et Dominique se promener dans le parc, ils étaient heureux. J'ai compris. Je ne devais pas revenir et tout détruite, les espoirs et la vie. C'était notre rêve, d'avoir de l'espoir et de vivre enfin. _

_J'ai engagé un tueur, tu trouveras un virement sur le compte suivant « 33.44.5567.3322H8J », vers un autre compte. 10 000 $ voilà le prix de ma vie. Je ne regrette rien. _

_Je te demande pardon de t'avoir privé de Dominique et de Jessica. Notre famille, ta famille maintenant. _

_Je t'aime petite sœur, _

_Rémy Sidle (je suis né avec ton nom, j'ai grandi avec toi, j'ai vécu à travers toi…) »_

Sara lâcha la lettre et s'effondra dans les bras de Grissom qui avait rejoint Sara entre temps. Catherine pris la lettre des mains de Sara. Elle commença à lire la lettre à haute voix. Enfin, tout devenait clair.

Après quelques minutes, Nick arriva dans la salle avec Dominique. Ce dernier se jeta dans le bras de sa mère en la voyant pleurer, et son regard, si bleu, ne pouvait quitter Sara, qui reprenait des couleurs dans les bras de Grissom.

Après quelques minutes pour permettre à tout le monde de se remettre un peu, une longue discussion entre Sara, Jessica, Dominique (à qui ont expliqua tout … enfin à peu près tout », et le reste de l'équipe.

L'affaire était close, il s'agissait d'un suicide déguisé en meurtre. Après de plus amples investigations, le tueur à gages fut arrêté. Il avait tué la jeune agent immobilière car elle était témoin. Elle s'était défendu, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre le tueur. Rémy Sidle était déjà mort quand elle était arrivée.

Les mois passèrent, permettant à chacun de se découvrir et de construire une relation. Une histoire éprouvante pour tout le monde, un passé douloureux qui hanté toujours, et pourtant le bonheur était là, à portée de main.

Après cette histoire, l'équipe fut mis au courant de la relation de Grissom et Sara, certains membres de l'équipe se sont rapprochés, comme Catherine et Sara.

Dominique et Jessica appartenait maintenant à la grande famille des CSI de Las Vegas. Dominique venait passer quelques jours, les week-ends, les vacances scolaires avec Sara et Grissom.

Nos chers protagonistes couleront enfin des jours heureux.

**Note de l'auteur : **

**J'avoue, je me suis quelque peu, enfin je crois, perdue dans l'histoire. Mais bon, c'est comme ça …. J'aime bien la fin, ni queue ni tête, comme toute cette histoire. **


End file.
